corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party: Blood Drive/Extra Chapters
Extra Chapters, also known as EX CHAPTER, are a series of bonus chapters in Corpse Party: Blood Drive that can be obtained by clearing the chapters of the main game. These 8 mini-chapters focus on the deceased characters from the previous games, and explore the backstories of the antagonists, Misuto Kiriya and Magari Mizuki. Chapters EX CHAPTER 01『Last Waltz』 Unlocked by obtaining True End ★1 in CHAPTER 03『 Pain 』 The first extra chapter begins with Sakutaro Morishige after he jumped out the window in the first game. He slowly regains consciousness, and discovers he is temporarily paralyzed from the neck down. He then remembers Mayu Suzumoto, and how he gawked at her corpse. Sobbing, Sakutaro apologizes to Mayu for treating her like a stranger. Afterwards, he manages to stand up, make his way to a bucket that has filled with water, and wash himself off. A plastic bag snags on his foot, and he takes it with him as he makes his way back to Heavenly Host Elementary School. Once inside, he manages to find Mayu's corpse, and puts it in the plastic bag with him. Afterwards, he begins to talk about his childhood. Sakutaro was a sickly child, and spend most of his time alone at home. His father was a doctor, and rarely at home. When he was, he would just ask Sakutaro questions, like he was one of his patients. His mother was terrified of her cold, quiet son. This environment shaped Sakutaro into the person he became: a person distrustful of his own parents. The only person he had full confidence in was his grandfather, but after his death, Sakutaro withdrew completely, until he met Mayu. Thanks to her, he was able to learn the joys of acting. He looks in the bag containing Mayu's body, and is horrified to find her hairpin is missing. He vows to find it as he walks into the auditorium. Meanwhile, Yuuya Kizami is wandering through the halls, and is beginning to think he is the only person left alive. He comes across two spirits arguing over who was responsible for their deaths, each blaming the other for it. Yuuya remarks how children are, at heart, truly greedy creatures. He says that one's soul only shines at its brightest when it is attached to its body. Thus, Yuuya has no interest in the dead. As he passes the auditorium, he overhears someone talking. Inside is Sakutaro, who is reciting lines from a play, with Mayu's body bag filling in as a co-star. Towards the end, Yuuya applauds Sakutaro's performance, making himself known. The two recognize each other, making Yuuya remark how those of the same mind have a bond in Heavenly Host. Sakutaro denies this, saying he's not a murderer, noting Yuuya's bloody knife. Yuuya argues that everyone will die, so it doesn't matter how a person dies, and that death by him might even be preferable. He then shows Sakutaro Mayu's hairpin, using her as an example. Sakutaro recognizes it as Mayu's and demands Yuuya give it to him. In response, Yuuya asks what his relationship to Mayu was. Sakutaro refuses to answer, and attacks Yuuya. This does not work well, as Yuuya easily dodges him, and begins twisting his arm, demanding an answer to his question. Sakutaro eventually answers that Mayu is like a sister to him. When Yuuya points out to him that "paste of dead girl" is Mayu, Sakutaro protests that she is still alive, much to Yuuya's amusement. He says that there is no way Mayu can be alive in her current state. He then goes on to say that Mayu has likely become a vengeful spirit, and resents Sakutaro, for not being there to save her, and wishes he die already. Unknown to the two, Mayu's spirit is right next to them, saying that what Yuuya is saying isn't true, and that she loves Sakutaro, and doesn't want him to end up like her. Sakutaro, however, is unable to hear her, and takes Yuuya's words to heart. Taking Yuuya's knife, he confesses his love for Mayu, before stabbing himself in the heart. After he dies, Yuuya remarks how death either brings eternal peace, or eternal suffering. He then collects his knife and goes, leaving behind Mayu's grieving spirit and Sakutaro's corpse. EX CHAPTER 02 『Martuba』 Unlocked by obtaining True End ★1 in CHAPTER 03『 Pain 』 The chapter starts at the headquarters of the Martuba's Tomb, before Ayumi Shinozaki would be released from the hospital. Magari Mizuki is given the task to retrieve the Book of Shadows and Azusa Takai, and bring them back to the organization. Magari accepts the task, and later leaves to a playground. Magari is seen sitting on top of the jungle gym. She begins thinking about Naho Saenoki, and complains about how she didn't get to kill her, blaming Naho for dying. While she is thinking, Misuto Kiriya appears out of nowhere, which makes Magari lunge at him with her scythe in an attempt to murder him. Misuto then suggest that they should work together to get the Book of Shadows. Magari agrees with it, and in truce puts her scythe away. She then begins explaining that Ayumi is the only one who can reform the book, and explains that she plans on sending her to Heavenly Host in order to retrieve it. Misuto agrees with her plan, and begins to leave before chucking a knife in her direction, grazing her cheek. Magari appears again after stealing the Everafter Stones from Aiko Niwa and Haruyuki Inumaru. Magari is shown examining the Everafter Stones while having her skin exfoliated by her maid. Her maid scrubs too hard, which causes Magari to bite her tongue. Magari insults her maid, but forgives her later after her maid shows that Magari literally squeaky clean. Magari later gets her clothes back on, after she does so her butler, Waldo Mizuki, shows up with briefcase full of items in preparation for her trip to Heavenly Host. Magari begins complaining how much she hates having to go. EX CHAPTER 03 『The Unconceding』 Unlocked by obtaining True End ★1 in CHAPTER 04『 Pillars of the Six Demons 』 The chapter focuses on Kai Shimada, and his efforts to beat Yuuya. It begins with him introducing himself, and brags about his looks, money, and ways with women. However, he is interrupted by Yuuya, who bumps into him, but barely acknowledges it. Annoyed, Kai sets off to find some dirt on him, and after overhearing a conversation between Tomohiro Ohkawa and Ryosuke Katayama, he gets the idea to find Yuuya's weakness. Afterwards, he bumps into two male students. Kai grabs one of them and threatens to beat one of them up for not apologizing. He lets them go though, and he finds a group of girls talking about him and Yuuya. They comment on how smart, tall, and mature Yuuya is, but calls Kai a 'bad egg'. Kai yells at them and they run off. Afterwards, there is a choice to either go to Kai's classroom, or the student council room. If Kai chooses to go to his classroom, he sees Tohko Kirisaki and Emi Urabe talking, and spies on them from outside. At first they talk about a girl's magazine, but then the topic changes to Yuuya. Tomohiro and Ryosuke later join in, and they wonder if he's bad or afraid of anything. Emi mentions how Yuuya was more expressionless than usual when dissecting frogs, and suggests he may be not be good with animals. The bell then rings, and they leave to go to their class. If Kai chooses to go to the student council room, he abruptly walks in on Masato Fukuroi and Mitsuki Yamamoto, to Masato's dismay. Kai asks Masato about what Yuuya doesn't like, and Masato says that Yuuya doesn't like helping Kurosaki at his part-time job, which is at a horror themed shop. Mitsuki however, gets suspicious, and asks Kai about his motives. Masato tells her to calm down, and Kai agrees, saying that she'll get lines on her perfect forehead, but he does like the way she looks when she's angry. He then kisses Mitsuki on the cheek, and goes, leaving a raging Mitsuki and Masato. After school, while Kai is walking home, he sees Yuuya ahead of him. He shouts at him, getting his attention, and challenges him to a fight, saying he will never lose to the likes of him. Depending on where Kai went earlier, the following scene changes: If Kai went to his classroom, he throws a green frog at Yuuya. However, the frog doesn't bother him, so Kai reveals a cat from behind his back. This is also unsuccessful, so he retreats, vowing that there will be a rematch. If Kai went to the student council room, he will get ready to fight Yuuya, but then suddenly starts telling a horror story about three boys exploring a haunted house. By the end though, Yuuya is actually interested in the story, and Kai leaves furiously. The next day, Kai walks into the student council room, and is shocked to see Yuuya there. Masato warns him not to start a fight, when Kensuke Kurosaki shows up with some R2 yakisoba bread. Kai challenges Yuuya to a bread eating contest, and lays out his terms: if Yuuya wins , he gets the cover shot of the next issue of Men's Buckle, and if Kai wins, Yuuya must kneel before him, and admit he's a loser. Yuuya agrees, and he, Kai, Kensuke, and Masato take a bite. Kai unfortunately gets a red hot chili sauce piece, and cannot hold in his screams. Yuuya declares himself winner, but then goes still. Kensuke scolds him for pushing himself too far, and accidentally reveals his allergy towards parsley. Kai immediately mocks him, and declares the match a draw. He gets a call from work, and is about to leave, when Yuuya provokes him by calling him a mongrel. Furious, Kai once again challenges him, ordering Kensuke to go buy some egg bread. Kai loses yet again, and is forced to give Yuuya the cover shot, which ends up increasing the magazine's sales by over 30,000 copies. Afterwards, Kai stands on the roof, depressed wondering if Yuuya can be beaten. However, he regains his confidence, saying that the battle has just begun, and swears that next time he'll have Yuuya begging for mercy. Kai then laughs maniacally, loud enough to be overheard by Tomohiro and Ryosuke, the latter stating that it's never a dull day with Kai, dubbing tbe recent events just "another day at Byakudan High". EX CHAPTER 04 『Memories, Like Beautiful Dreams』 Unlocked by obtaining True End ★1 in CHAPTER 06『 Book of Shadows 』 Aiko Niwa is collapsed on the staircase while a darkened Haruyuki Inumaru glares down at her. Injured, whimpering, and depressed all at once, the first thing that pops in Aiko's mind, before Haruyuki pounces, is a cute photo she took with Naho Saenoki and her beautiful friend Sayaka Ooue back when they were still alive. She then relives the entire day. In her classroom, Naho wakes up from a nap she took after school to Haruyuki entering the classroom and announcing that he brought the stuff for Sayaka. Sayaka gets angry at Haruyuki for waking up Naho and punches him. Naho has no memories of her last period of school, and admits she must have been sleeping hard. She sees Haruyki brought a tray full of desserts for Sayaka who immediately indulges in them. The amount of sweets sickens Naho, and worries about how it will affect Sayaka's health. She admits in the narration that she enjoys reading Sayaka on the modeling magazines cover and doesn't want her to taint her job, but has too much pride to say it out-loud. She then senses a strange aura surrounding Sayaka and detects a weak spirit is possessing her. Before Naho is able to excursive the spirit, Sayaka tells Naho that the spirit of the little girl died in a car crash with her parents on the way to a really fancy candy store and died craving for something sweet. Sayaka gives in the the spirit out of sympathy and allows her to possess her without hesitation. Naho reminds Sayaka how dangerous it was for her to give sympathy for a spirit and how it never turns out good when you do. Naho pleads with Haruyuki to help convince Sayaka to stop it but Haruyki himself doesn't appear to mind if Sayaka gets fat, as long as he's able to fully get his arms around her body, earning him yet another punch from Sayaka. Aiko appears, she was on her way home but got distracted by the scent of sweets and followed it to their classroom. Naho was everything but happy to Aiko but Aiko appeared to like Naho a lot. She teasingly wraps her hand in Naho's and tells her that she should abandon Sayaka and go out on a date together. Sayaka immediately becomes jealous and starts to yell at Aiko to back off. Thus, letting Sayaka off her guard and the spirit of the girl unpossesses her. The spirit flies around and targets Naho next, Naho immediately feels more famished than she ever has in her entire life and begins to eat the sweets that Haruyuki brought for Sayaka. Aiko then starts flirting with Naho, she picks up a strawberry from a piece of cheesecake and puts it in Naho's mouth, who swallows it whole. Aiko then whipes some whipped cream that was on Naho's lips then plops that finger in her own mouth and savers it. Sayaka is both happy to see such a cute yuri moment but it doesn't take long before she becomes extremely jealous of her and demands to have Naho. Haruyki gets beat up once again, and Aiko revels that she has tickets that expire after today to a very fancy café. Sayaka is enthusiastic and acknowledges that you have to make reservations a year in advance in order to attend that restaurant, and asks Aiko how she conveniently has tickets that expire on this exact same day. Aiko then states that she get them from a consumer who failed to pay her for information and playfully giggles. Aiko arrives at the café and invited Naho, Sayaka, and Haruyuki to join her. A man named Waldo is their waiter and sweets them to a table, Naho comments on how she feels that she met him somewhere before but cannot recall where (A nod to the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Drama CD) then Magari Mizuki arrives, Naho and everything but happy to see Magari and narrates that she is the last person they need to get involved with. Haruyuki knows little about Magari except that she's a transfer student to their school so he was more or less friendly to her. Naho demands to know what Magari is doing at the café to which Magari happily explains to her that she owns it. Naho then realizes that Aiko planned for this all to happen, and she invited them here on purpose. Aiko doesn't deny this, and Haruyuki asks why everyone is suddenly so unfriendly to each other. Naho decides to just ignore Haruyuki as there is no point in explaining all of this to him because the story is too long (Referring to the events from the Cementry0 spin-off manga). Naho tells Magari that she is not welcome to sit with them, to which Magari fake cries about how she is not welcome in their "clique" and how they are "bullying" her. Magari then slyly tells that Naho and her friends are not allowed to have any sweets unless she can sit with them. Naho says that that's a "dick move" and Haruyki whines that he's really hungry. Magari shows no sympathy for him so Naho decides to let her sit with them under one condition: Magari cannot do anything to get under their skin. Right after this, Magari immediately kisses Naho on her cheek, and starts sucking on her skin. Naho takes a few seconds to realize this then pushes Magari off of her. Sayaka is angry at Magari for this and wants to "dissect" the kiss on Naho's cheek that Magari made, but Naho doesn't let her. Meanwhile, Sayaka is obviously upset that she's being left out in all of this, and asks Naho if she is really her best friend. Naho states she is immediately, but makes the mistake of hesitating and deepens Sayaka's hurt feelings. Naho promises that at some time in the future she will happily take Sayaka to a cat café and they can wear matching outfits which brightens Sayaka's spirits a little. To this, Aiko decides to make an arrangement sense she was able to feed Naho, Magari was able to kiss Naho, and Sayaka wasn't able to do either, then have Aiko kiss Naho, Magari feed her, and Sayaka do both: that was they're all on ground zero together. Naho appears to have no say in this and after the three girls argue over who gets to kiss Naho first and Sayaka wins. Just as their lips are about to touch, Haruyki interrupts and "saves" Naho. Sayaka demands to know what Haruyuki wants that is so important and he announces that the child spirit that possessed him has been appeased and went to heaven. After the five of them finish their foods, they exit the café and are seen socializing together. Magari immediately takes a picture of Naho with her phone without Naho's permission and embarrassed her. Sayaka is jealous and tries to take one but realizes that her phone is dead. Magari mocks her for this by saying that it isn't her best day. Magari admits that it was nice just socializing all day with friends after school for the day instead of just fighting and offers them an exception to the "reservations a year in advance policy" to which Naho genuinely thanks her for. Aiko agrees with Magari that it was fun to hang out with friends too, and normally she would just sit at home and study supernatural items after school and has no social contacts. Sayaka is surprised because she believes there is no such thing as an antisocial girl if she's pretty (Due to her backstory told in Cementry0) and asks Aiko if she will be her friend. Haruyuki tries to join in on the conversation, but Sayaka harshly scolds him by telling him that this is "girl-talk" and there is no need for boys and punches him. To celebrate their new friendship, the three girls take a photo (The photo that is on Aiko's desk in her bedroom) and Aiko is noticeably flustered in the photo and doesn't hug Naho like Sayaka did. They laugh about it and head their separate ways. Back in Heavenly Host Elementary School, Aiko is seen still on the ground. She is still narrating, and realizes that noting really special happened that day, she just ate a whole lot of sweets and talked with her new friends for a very long time. But she now knows that there's no way those days can ever come back again, Naho and Sayaka were now dead, and Haruyuki had succumbed to the darkening. She realizes that at some point down the line, someone must have made a mistake that caused this all, then she questions herself if she's the cause for giving Naho information about Yoshie's clinic. In the last scene, Haruyuki throws his rage of Sayaka's death in the back of Aiko's head in an attempt to kill her. EX CHAPTER 05 『Threading the Needle』 Unlocked by obtaining True End ★1 in CHAPTER 07『 Determination 』 The chapter begins at Martuba's Tomb Headquarter's storage room. Magari is researching information regarding Book of Shadows, pointing out that the book originally belonged to the cult, but she doesn't find anything. Magari sneezes because of the room is full of dust, and hits her back on the shelf behind her. A fairly heavy book falls down from the impact, landing on her spine. Magari complains how it hurts, and when she looks at the opened book, she sees a picture of Book of Shadows in it. Before she could read any passage on the book, a member of the the order appeared before her and gave her a salute and reported their analysis on the Everafter Stones that Magari snatched from Aiko. The stones appeared to have a relatively high accuracy of spiritual composition to the original, at 83%. Magari pointed that they have done a good work, and she warns them that they better not have replicated the stones without her consent, of which the Martuba Follower denied. Magari then tells them that this is her prey and she will eliminate anyone who gets in her way, Martuba or otherwise. EX CHAPTER 06 『Separation』 Unlocked by obtaining True End ★1 in CHAPTER 08『 Ties Severed, Ties Mended 』 This chapter begins with Misuto and Hinoe talking to each other in Hinoe's basement, where Misuto was living at the time. Misuto is glad that the "results" were negative and promises to find who sexually assaulted Hinoe and kill them. Misuto screams that the world should just die, and Hinoe reveals that she used to think the same when she was younger. She said that she couldn't do anything but suffer and that she felt like her friends betrayed her. Hinoe then explains that she grew up and met so many great and different people in just a few short years. She says that Misuto will regret it if that were to happen and that his tale won't reach a happy ending like it should. Hinoe then decides to end their relationship as their personalities are too different. This was the cause for Misuto to start the "purge". Much later, Misuto's headless corpse is seen laying in the Heavenly Host Nirvana, Hinoe's sliver bracelet on it's wrist. EX CHAPTER 07 『Satsuki's Heart』 Unlocked by obtaining True End ★1 in CHAPTER 10『 Reparations 』 The chapter begins with Satsuki Nekoma in her home with the lights off, and all furniture taken away. She calls to her mother, and tells her that she's hungry. Her mother then apologizes, before beating her with a frying pan, before breaking down and giving her some potato chips. She informs Satsuki that she will soon have a very important role. Later, at school, Satsuki is approached by her friend, Harue Mizuhara, who tells asks her if she's going to an amusement park called "Land" with her at the weekend. Satsuki says she can't make weekends, to Harue's annoyance, who says that she's far too gloomy, and that kids should choose their parents. She also says that Satsuki could be much more cheerful, and should flaunt her "assets", managing to get a smile out of Satsuki. Later that day, Harue is killed in a car accident. Later, at the headquarters of Martuba's Tomb, Satsuki and her parents are introduced to Magari, who offers Satsuki to take on a mission, and that her parents would be rewarded greatly. Her parents encourage her to go on with the mission, but Satsuki starts crying, saying that she doesn't want to have a spiritual surgery. Pleased, Magari kills Satsuki's parents, after which she tells Satsuki that she will be her pet from now on, and offers to get her new parents. She then reveals Harue's dead body and orders the spiritual surgery to begin. EX CHAPTER 08 『Reignition』 Unlocked by obtaining True End ★1 in EX CHAPTER 07『 Satsuki's Heart 』 This chapter begins with Magari talking about how after Ayumi Shinozaki sealed the Nirvana those who lost their lives there were able to 'exist' in the real world. She mentions how the Entity Walls and the Nirvana have gone, but left a massive chasm in the Earth and many casualties in their wake. She then says that according to Satoshi Mochida, Kuon Niwa and all the students who took the places of their deceased friends have now been erased in their stead. She does mention, however, that Kuon Niwa's existence wasn't entirely gone, she still exist in Aiko Niwa's memories as her sister, and that because she never exist the Perfect Life Promotions Inc. have fallen into chaos trying to train a new CEO. Magari then appears at the Martuba's Tomb headquarters, expressing how there was damage everywhere. She is then informed by one of the members that the majority of the group fled or died, including the founder, who slipped and fell down the stairs. After being informed about everything, Magari leaves. Magari then goes to her room at her mansion, where she tosses herself onto her bed. She begins to think about if it was worth dedicating her life to the Maturba's organization. She begins to punch her bed in anger, yelling how everything she did for the organization was all for nothing. After, she's done yelling her butler, Waldo Mizuki, walks with milk tea, welcoming her back. Magari throws herself onto Waldo, bawling in his arms, asking him to promise her that he would never leave. Waldo promises, smiling. Magari then says that she is going to rebuild Martuba's Tomb and make it better than it ever has been. Category:Extra Chapters